


I don't care what you're thinking (as long it's about me)

by Sparklyty



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Parents, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, High School, I Blame Tumblr, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kid Fic, M/M, Parents Josh dun/Tyler Joseph, Teacher Josh, Teacher Tyler, Teacher/Teacher relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10407174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparklyty/pseuds/Sparklyty
Summary: Were English teacher Josh and History teacher Tyler grade stuff togehter.AKA the Teacher AU nobody asked for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> So this is a one shot i wanted to write for a really long time. I got the promt/idea from a tumblr post, that i sadly can't find it anymore.  
> English is my second language, so if you find any spelling or grammar i would like to know, so that i can fix them.  
> Hope you enjoy what i did :)
> 
>  
> 
> Title: I don't care - Fall out boy

"I am home!"

"I'm in the kitchen with Kayla!" his husband shouted back.

Putting his shoes down on the shoerack and walking down the apartment he found his husband and daughter covered in flower putting a pie in the oven.

"Hey Charming." Josh said, giving Tyler a quick kiss on the lips.

"Eew, go kiss anywhere else please." their daugther yelled.

"Hello to you too princess." Josh laughed, picking her up. "How was your day with the kids?" "They are already done with World War Two , and we just started." Tyler exclamed, trowing his hands up. "Pity to hear that, how much do you have to grade tonight?"

"Lots, i think about ordering takeout and just go" Tyler said

After their talk on the plans for the rest of the day, they made soms tea, got the pie out and got around the table in the livingroom to listen to a story Kayla was telling.

-/-

"Daddy! I don't want to go to sleep, i'm not tired!" Tyler heard Kayla scream from upstairs.

"But you have to, if not you're going to be all grumpy tommorow, nobody likes that"

''Do you sleep then? because you're always grumpy."

"Should i get Pappa, because he seems to get you in bed easily" josh asked.

"No! i want you to read me." Tyler smiled at his daughters statement, still daddy"s little girl.

"Get in bed, then i can read you the story."

Kayla clapped her hands and tyler heard her litte feet walking over to her bedroom, josh heavy steps followed seconds later.

-/-

 

Half an hour later, tyler already starting to mark some work, josh came down to start his own work and entertain tyler for a bit. When he got all his stuff on the dinnertable next to tylers, he walked over to the kitchen and got two red bulls out of the fridge and walked back to tyler.

"Thank you darling, where are you going to start?" Tyler asked his husband, taking a sip of the cold Red Bull.

"Hhmm, i think i am going to start with their book reports the students wrote about The picture of Dorian Gray."

"You know what would be funny, to let them write a report about the fifty shades of grey series, i just can imagine the horror in their faces." Tyler laughed, fairly enjoying himself.

"I don't even want to read that kind of reports written by hypersexual 15- and 16 year olds." "Want to switch then? I think a test about deadly bombs is a lot more interesting then." After discussing which subject was more interesting, they made the disicion to let it rest and finish the things they had to do. "Okay, this is funny to me." Tyler said a moment later and Josh turned his head to see his husband grinning t one of the tests. "What's funny to you?" "The question is, What does NATO stand for?, and their awnser is," Tyler coudn't even contain the laughter inside of him while reading the awnser. "The awnser says that it stands for National Angry Tantrums Organization, that doesn't even have to do with the things they needed to study for this test." the Brunet laughed. "Maybe they had a rough day, you don't know" Josh said, smiling at his husband who just walked over to the kitchen to get another Red-bull. -/- Two and a half hours and three redbulls later they finished the work, and they curled up in their bed together. Josh was shirtless and tyler was tracing his tatoos, it gave him something to do before drifting off to sleep. A few minutes after Tyler fell asleep next to him, josh was still awake. He was wide awake and heard his daughter turning to more comfertable position, and then she moved again, and again. Josh hoped that she was just uncomfartable and that it wasn't a bad dream. Because she was just like tyler in that way. When Josh just was starting to doze off, he heard his daughter crying and he was wide awake again. He got out of bed carefully because he didn't want to wake tyler. He tip-toed ver to Kayla's bedroom and when he opened the door his heart broke a little. Kayla was sitting in het bed, that looked to large for her at that moment, her arms around one of het stuffed animals and het ayes were big and red from crying. "Hey princess, what's wrong? what happened?''He asked, while carefully placing himself on the bed. "I had a bad dream." She awnsered, her voice really small. "Do you want to talke about it" She shook her head to that and josh let it goo like that and just hugged her and kissed the top of her head. ''You are here now and you are safe, it was just a dream, it wasn't real because it was just your mind making things up." He mumbled into her hair. After what felt for hours, what it actually wasn't, he heard little steps coming from their bedroom and a second later he saw Tyler standing in the door, slepily rubbing his eyes and trying to get further into the sweater he was wearing. "What happened here?" Tyler asked, his voice still thick from sleeping. "Kayla had a bad dream and was crying so i got to her and now she's asleep again." He explained to his husband, looking down at the sleeping child in his lap. "What are we going to do with her, like leave her here or do you want to take her to our bedroom?" Tyler asked, yawning again. "I think it's the best to take her with us because if she wakes up again she isn't alone." They were lucky that kayla was a really deep sleeper, so that Josh could pick her up and carry her over to his and Tyler's own room. He placed her on one of the pillows while tyler got into bed himself. Josh walked back to kayla's room to get her own pillow because theirs where to stiff for her to sleep on. When he returned he smiled, because tyler fell asleep again and with their daughter next to him they looked extremely adorable. Josh changed the pillow Kayla was laying on with her own and placed himself behind Tyler. That's just how they sleep but now theres a extra person in their bed. Not that he minded. It was extremely comfortable. The last tought Josh had before sleeping was, "How did i get so lucky?"

**Author's Note:**

> So that happened, hope you liked it :)
> 
> Want to talk to me?  
> Tumblr: Sparklyty


End file.
